With the development of radio communications technologies, a current radio communications network faces a situation in which multiple standards coexist. A 2nd generation (2G) radio communications network runs stably; a 3rd generation (3G) radio communications network improves data service experience of users; a 4th generation (4G) radio communications network is gradually being deployed.
For example, a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) network in the 2G network, a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) network in the 3G network, and a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network in the 4G network are all deployed. The GSM network is used for providing basic voice access and wide coverage; the UMTS network is used for providing a high-speed data service; the LTE network is used for providing video calls and hotspot coverage.
However, because there is a difference between architectures of different network standards, and each network standard has an independent control mechanism, in a scenario in which multiple networks are deployed, independent control and management on each network standard consume excessive system resources and adversely affect coordinated management on the multiple networks.